


How Geekwars Start

by Tristana (Astray)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Crackfic!, Gen, Repost from ffnet, especially not when rebecca is around, shaun and computers are not friends, though it's too close to home to be comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Tristana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun tries to log in with his password. Which was changed. And fails. Again. And again. And AGAIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Geekwars Start

Shaun was staring at his screen, refusing to comprehend what was going on. No matter how hard he tried, he could not access his system and after twenty minutes trying to wrap his head around this 'faggotry of a password system', he was getting fairly irritated. Which can be easily translated to 'well beyond pissed'. But Shaun never got pissed. No Sir. Never mind how much he wanted to throw that godforsaken machinery out of the nonexistent window.   
Staring at the screen with his custom 'I don't take no shit'-look, he propped his chin on his left hand and stayed there. He did not move. Just staring and trying to get it. The numbers were easily decipherable but the whole text was not and it made it all the more complicated that the system apparently refused to use the right format. Long story short, he was stuck staring at instructions he did not even know the language they were written in. Only one person could have done this and he decided to wait until she showed up. 

Which would be a while, as she was out in town for grocery shopping. Just his luck. Groaning, he closed his eyes, as though this would be enough to ward off the headache bent on gnawing his brain.

The sound of a door banging shut got him from his nightmare and he glanced away from the screen - that was just the same as a hour ago - to the entrance of the room. When Rebecca came in, he was torn between several possibilities: scream bloody murder at her for whatever she did to the blasted system, strangle her to wipe that smug grin she was sporting, or simply ask her every so politely if she would be so kind to help him with his password because clearly he was way too stupid. And then strangle her. 

Ever the gentleman, he picked the latter. And knew he had said exactly what she expected if the Cheshire grin on her face was anything to go by. Stepping in closer, she leaned over the keyboard and within seconds, ta-dam! The system booted and everything went back to normal. He just stared at her in disbelief. Either she was a total genius, or she knew the answer already. And from her 'I-know-something-that-you-don't-and-it's-awesome' expression, it had to be it. He sighed and took his glasses off so he could properly pinch the bridge of his nose. Headache was alive and kicking. 

"Would you mind telling me what it was all about?"

"Really, Shaun, it simply asked you to enter the lowest number of 81, ninety three, sixty four, 87 or seventy six. It's not that complicated."

"In what language, pray tell?"

"Classical Arabic... I thought you knew it." She was having fun with that, it was about as obvious as a torchlight in a cave.

"Unicode doesn't take Arabic..."

"I know." 

And with that, she was off, leaving Shaun to his own devices. Probably not a good move because the historian in him was making up plans for a proper payback. It was a declaration of war. And he would not let that slid by. No Sir. Cracking his knuckles, he set to work, a small smile on his lips. He heard Desmond coming in but didn't look up and certainly didn't ask why the man seemed to run off upstairs. 

The Umpteenth Geek War has begun.


End file.
